Sticks and Stones
by Ariala
Summary: What if Misty had met up with Gary instead of Ash?
1. Words will never hurt me

Sticks and Stones

**Sticks and Stones**  
  
Authors Note: If you haven't, or were unable, to read the summary for this fanfic, here's the jist of it: Misty meets up with Gary instead of Ash at the beginning of the Pokémon adventure. So please don't review and tell me you're 'confused' and _please_ don't tell me she should be with Ash! This is a different damn dimension, she doesn't even _know_ Ash yet, so shut the hell up! And now, enjoy the fic ^_^   
  
---  
  
Misty cycled happily, her fishing rod swaying from side to side; fitted onto the back of her bike. The sunshine was splashing onto her face, bringing shadow during brief intervals of trees. She was so pleased with herself, it was showing in her bike-riding. She was twisting in all directions, humming cheerfully. She had woken up earlier this morning, earlier than she had planned; and she had actually caught a Gyrados in the river. After days and days of nothing -- a Gyrados.  
  
Oh yes, days were going to be a lot better now. She turned her head to her right, where she heard a bird Pokémon sing, its voice as pleasant as a Jigglypuff. She delighted while listening to it, and decided to try and lift her hands from the handlebars. The forest path was completely deserted, she wasn't going to hit anything trying.  
  
So she lifted one hand off, and then the other. After a moment of careful balancing, she was riding with no hands. She continued on, swaying slightly and pedaling cautiously. Her heart then pounded in her chest -- there was something coming. It sounded like a car.  
  
Before Misty knew what was happening, a red car was speeding up towards her. She screamed as she tried to catch the handlebars again, but the bike swayed uncontrollably. Misty winced at the screech she heard. The bike scratched along the side of the car, before Misty pulled her breaks and skidded to a halt.   
  
The car stopped a few yards after the collision. Misty's face hadn't changed since the screech, she was expecting the worst as she saw the door open. The car looked very expensive, it was gleaming red in the sun, with its hood pulled back. She watched the row of girls sitting in the back guiltily, they all looked a lot more shaken up than she was.  
  
The car door opened, and Misty saw that it wasn't the driver that got out; the driver was a girl like the passengers. All wearing what looked like... no, Misty thought to herself. It was a young boy, probably her own age, who was walking towards her.   
  
Misty dismounted her bike as he came closer. "Hey, I'm sorry about your... car." Misty was cringing as she looked at the long scratch, stretching from the driver's door along to the very end.   
  
He seemed slightly angry, but not nearly as much as Misty had expected. "You should learn how to ride a bike, you know, before you go on one." He smirked, and the collection of girls in the car had burst into giggles.  
  
Misty stamped her foot down, raging against the humiliation. "I know how to ride a bike!" She protested. "I _said_ I was sorry, Ok?"  
  
"Sorry's just not good enough. I think I'll be needing some payment..."   
  
Misty's eyes widened as he put his hand out towards her. "I'm not paying you anything! It was an accident -- It was as much your fault as it was mine!"  
  
Misty watched him as he look away for a smug-filled second before turning to her again. "Alright, I'll go easy on ya. You don't look like you have much money anyway."   
  
Misty was lost for words. She felt hatred for this guy more than that for her air-headed sisters combined -- and she had only known him for a few minutes. "I wouldn't pay you anything even if I could." She spat, and she began rolling her bike away, feeling her face flush with rage.  
  
"Well, I'll just be seeing Officer Jenny then. I'm sure she'll find a solution to our problem." He said airily, and Misty stopped in her tracks. She suddenly imagined being kicked into a cell. _We're soooo like, disappointed in you, Misty! You told us you were gonna become the best trainer, like, ever!_ Her sisters were looking in on her through the bars, Misty maniacally crying out her innocence to them.   
  
She turned around slowly. He was looking at her, his head cocked to one side lazily; waiting for her to react. "What do you want me to do? I can't give you anything." She told him coldly; feeling like a insect underneath his boot, threatened to be crushed. She was surprised when he started walking back to the car.  
  
He opened the door and then turned back towards her. "What are ya standing there for stupid? Get in the back."  
  
Misty stared at him in confusion, letting the insult fly past her. "What?"  
  
"If you can't pay now, you'll pay later. Get in the back, and dump that bike in the trunk." He swang himself over the door into the passenger's seat. Misty stepped back, feeling extremely reluctant to join him in a moving vehicle. Would there by any turning back? "Police office isn't far from here, ya know." He reminded her, seeming to enjoy this.  
  
Misty gulped down and stomped towards the car moodily, fitting her bike in the trunk. She found a place beside a short haired girl, dressed in a Cheerleader uniform. She was right, what she had thought before. They were all cheerleaders, wearing identical smiles and outfits.  
  
As the car started up, Misty looked to him sitting in his seat; his arm hanging out the window. "So what are you, a trainer?" She asked him bitterly.   
  
He twirled around in his place and grinned at her. "I'm Gary Oak -- _the_ greatest trainer from Pallet Town -- future Pokémon Master. I've just got my license today, so I'm not surprised you haven't heard of me yet." Gary had reached out his hand for her to shake, but Misty ignored it.   
  
She had raised an eyebrow. "So you're modest _and_ nice. What a pleasure it is to meet you."  
  
Gary choose to ignore her sarcasm and continue talking. "These are my friends, Chrissy -- Kelly --"  
  
"I couldn't care less what their names are." Misty moaned angrily, turning her head to the trees and sunshine she had so enjoyed before. Now they just seemed too annoyingly good to be true.   
  
"Well that's not very nice, considering how much you owe me." He grinned at her cockily. "You should be glad if I offered you to join the squad."  
  
"I'd never become a bimbo cheerleader -- _especially_ for someone like you." Misty's face was looking sourly at the him, his mouth still upturned in a grin. The cheerleaders around her seemed oblivious to the insult.  
  
"Don't worry sweetie, you don't look good enough to be one anyway." He teased, and he turned back around in his seat, leaving Misty fuming.  
  
"URGH!" She screamed in frustration. "Stop the car! I'm getting outta here -- I'd rather goto jail!"  
  
The car continued gliding between the trees, they were coming closer to the edge of the forest. There were less clumps of trees, and the path was becoming wider. "Don't worry, we're nearly in Viridian. If ya wanna go that badly."  
  
Misty was considering suicide, or maybe mass murder as she attempted to relax in her seat. Maybe she could run for it when they stopped; Gary's attitude wouldn't exactly leave her feeling guilty. She set her thoughts on the Gyrados she had caught... resting in a Pokéball in her backpack. Her backpack...! Misty panicked when she realised she wasn't carrying it. She knew it wasn't with her bike. She swallowed her pride and spoke up.  
  
"We need to go back, I've left my bag -- it's got all my Pokémon in it."   
  
"You mean, this bag?" Gary was hanging it from its string in front of her. "I was looking at how little Pokémon you have."  
  
"Gimme that!" Misty growled, snatching for it.   
  
Gary pulled it back from her reach. "I'm surprised a girl like you hasn't caught more, eh Misty?"  
  
"How'd you know you name?" She asked him, taken aback.  
  
Gary leant back in his seat, tossing the bag between both his hands. "I picked it up when I got out, in case you thought of running away." He was right, Misty would never leave without her Pokémon.  
  
"_Misty Waterflower, Cerulean Gym_," Misty watched him read from the small name tag. "Now I can't help but wonder why you're here if you train at Cerulean Gym? Or work there by the looks of it." He added with a smirk.   
  
"Actually," She began angrily. "I _am_ Gym Leader of Cerulean Gym, and I'm sure looking forward to seeing _you_ there."  
  
Gary held out his fingers and began counting. "One, two, three -- three Sensational Sisters. Are you saying you're the fourth? What a honour!" This time a sound of giggles erupted in the car, as the girls didn't try to contain themselves.  
  
Misty felt herself turn red. She'd heard it so many times before, it barely affected her, and yet hurt the most at the same time. "I _am_ a Gym Leader!"  
  
Gary chuckled shortly. "Alright, whatever you say."  
  
Misty sat silently until they reached Viridian. Silently frustrated, she tried to think for herself. When the car stopped, Gary got out -- leaving the cheerleaders behind. Misty saw him clutching her bag in his hand, and she climbed out of the car after him.   
  
"Bye Gary!" The girls purred in unison, waving delicately. Misty rolled her eyes and stood waiting, as Gary waved back proudly.  
  
He turned towards her and smiled. "What? You're following me around now?"  
  
"My bag, remember." She told him through gritted teeth.   
  
He laughed in mock disbelief. "And watch you walk away without paying? I don't think so, Misty."  
  
Misty twitched with anger. Every time he said her name it felt like a blow to the face. Maybe something drastic would work. "Watch me run then." Misty said, and she quickly grabbed his arm, snatching the bag away.   
  
She did run -- as fast as she could -- clutching her bag like a heap full of treasure. She could hear loud panting behind her, panting she knew couldn't have been Gary. Suddenly, she felt her bag being torn away from her hand. She twirled around to see an Growlithe running away from her. It then sat in front of Gary, while he bent to take her bag from its mouth. Misty moaned, and sulkily walked back to them.  
  
She stopped a fair distance in front of him, while he returned his Growlithe. "Caught this little guy earlier on today." He grinned, fitting the Pokéball to his belt. He looked at her and shook his head. "When I say, _I don't think so_ -- I mean it Misty."  
  
Did her name have another meaning she wasn't aware of? She looked up at him, her eyebrows lowered as much as possible.  
  
"Come on then, I need to get some more Pokéballs -- I caught so many today. And after that, we'll set off to Pewter, so I can get my badge."  
  
Misty found it amusing that he thought getting a badge was so easy. But as he calmly made his way towards a Shop, Misty realised something else. She jogged up to his side. "You mean we have to walk? What happened to the car!?"  
  
Gary stopped for a brief moment. "Well, the girls want to be around me all the time. But I need some time for some serious training."  
  
Misty ignored the egotistical remark, her thoughts on something else. "Wait," She said, as they walked in through the Shop's doors. "My bike's in the trunk!"  
  
Gary climbed each of the shop's aisles, looking around him carefully. "I already told them to sell it -- you're in debt, remember?"  
  
"You _what_?!" She shrieked, holding up her fists instinctively.  
  
Gary filled his arms with goods and brought them to counter. "Calm down," He said nonchalantly, proceeding to pay the shopkeeper. "you're lucky I haven't sold your Poké--"  
  
Gary's mouth swung to the side, after Misty had slapped him full-force across the cheek. "If you _ever_ sold my Pokémon, you wouldn't live to be a Pokémon Master."  
  
He raised a hand to his face, looking at Misty in pained shock. He tried to force a grin, rubbing his cheek as if it would stop the pain. "You're really not worth the hassle, you know that?" He walked out the door, Misty following her bag behind him.   
  
---  
  
Three days had passed; Misty was tagging along behind Gary in Viridian Forest. She was constantly grumbling and moaning, but he choose to ignore her bad humor -- therefore making it worse. Their daily routine consisted of Gary catching Pokémon -- Gary training Pokémon -- Gary repeating everything all over again until Gary had no energy left. Misty was becoming more tiresome, in all meanings of the word, with every step.  
  
Fortunately for her, the their final night in the forest was drawing ever nearer. Gary had found a perfect place for them to camp. After speaking to his famous Grandfather on the phone a few days ago, Gary would 'treat' Misty to doses of information. Most of them being about a struggling trainer named Ash. By this time, Misty knew everything to be told about the supposedly pathetic Ash Ketchum; from Gary's perspective, of course.   
  
"He couldn't catch a Pokémon if it jumped into the Pokéball _for_ him." Gary shook his head, chuckling. "Poor Ashy. I bet I've caught more Pokémon today than he'll catch in his whole life."  
  
Misty turned towards him, breathing out angrily. "It's not about how many Pokémon you catch." She scolded. "Ash could still be a good trainer; maybe even _better_ than you."  
  
Gary made his snort heard to her. "You ain't seen nothing yet."  
  
It was during the night when Misty had tried to steal her bag back, and tonight was no different. Gary had anticipated this from the start however; and Growlithe kept guard.  
  
"I'm really getting sick of that stupid mutt -- he tried to bite me!" Misty complained to the source of her anguish, standing with her hands on her hips.  
  
Gary laughed from the comforts of his sleeping bag. His undying determination to torture her was the most infuriating thing; especially when he carried it out with such sickening ease. "Give it up, one way or another you're gonna have to pay me."  
  
"I don't _care_ about the money -- just gimme back my Pokémon!"  
  
"My girls don't wanna go round in a scratched car, what'd that be saying about me?" Gary lifted his arms up and rested them behind his head. "Besides, I'm sure they're already upset, without me an' all."  
  
"If you're such a _great_ trainer, why don't you work for the money yourself?" Misty asked him smartly.  
  
"Don't you know I've got better things to do?" Gary argued. He then took on her own teasing tone, "I'm wasting enough time dragging you along." His eyes lazily examined her from head to toe. "You're so skinny, don't you eat?"  
  
Misty's face grew scarlet with anger, hiding embarrassment; Gary's laughter deepening the hue.  
  
"And jeez, did ya do your hair in the dark? You _might_ look better with it down or something... and who told ya those things looked good." He indicated towards her red suspenders. "Barely know you were a girl." He told her, with one last snicker.  
  
Misty remained speechless for a moment, only producing the sound of her teeth grinding. Her anger was bubbling as Gary twirled around in his sleeping bag, cuddling himself up away from her.  
  
"_That's it!_"  
  
Misty stamped her foot down and Gary turned his head slightly. "I can't _take_ this anymore! All I've been doing this _whole_ time is listen to you blab on about how great you are! I'm not surprised you have no friends -- I bet your _parents_ were happy to see you go!" Misty's screaming stopped abruptly from her loss of breath, and in a much lower, and strained voice she spoke again. "The closest thing you have to a friend is me, and you know it."  
  
A still air remained. Gary had been facing away from her, and the thought that he was now laughing made her feel sick with anger.  
  
"Go then." She heard him say.  
  
The tension released from Misty, her eyes became narrowed with confusion. "W-What?"  
  
"Take your stupid bag and forget the money." His voice was serious.  
  
Misty was left shocked. She had never heard Gary speak like this before.  
  
"Fine. I'll go tomorrow." She told him, not weakening her voice.  
  
She slipped into her sleeping bag, her eyes straining to close. Sleep was the only escape, for nothing chilled her more than knowing Gary was lying awake; his blood-boiling by what she'd said. She had finally gotten one up on him. It didn't feel like it.  
  
---  
  
Gary hadn't kept still after he knew Misty was asleep. He had abandoned the warmths of the sleeping bag, and traveled in the darkness to Growlithe. It lay curled up in a ball, its back raising slowly as it breathed into the night's air. It awoke with Gary's presence, his trainer stroking its long clumped fur. It gazed up at him with two dark round eyes. Gary realised how he mistreated his Pokémon, over the past few days with Misty.  
  
"It's Ok boy, as soon as we get to Pewter, I'll get ya some treats." He smiled as Growlithe raised an excited paw onto his arm. "Yeah, a nice warm bath'll get your coat looking all nice and shiny." He brought his attention to Growlithe's face, scratching it playfully behind its ears.  
  
With his other hand, Gary took a moment to wipe his face. He was still well-aware of the tear that had escaped when Misty was asleep. He had scraped it away from his skin, wanting to kick himself for letting it happen. He just wished she hadn't said any of that -- that she wouldn't be going tomorrow; leaving him by himself. But he knew that she couldn't, not now, he wouldn't want her there now.  
  
He looked down at his Pokémon again. "You should--" But he stopped mid-sentence as Growlithe's head perked up, his ears twitching. "What is it, boy?"  
  
Gary kept as silent as possible, listening carefully. He did hear something, a loud clicking sound, followed by a sort of whir. He jumped up immediately, Growlithe raising at his side. "Hello?" He called out, but nothing replied. "Hello!" This time speaking louder, he almost shouted.  
  
Becoming a little weary, he stepped outside their camping site, through the thick trees that surrounded them. Despite their stumpy bottoms, their branches were slender; and they stretched right out over Gary's head, almost creating a leafy roof above the campsite.  
  
They both continued on slowly, Growlithe stopping to sniff at various things, Gary squinting at others, but after no more than twenty minutes, it had become tiresome. "It was nothing," He lied unconsciously. "let's go."  
  
They retraced their footsteps back to the campsite, two sleeping bags set out neatly in the distance; Misty's spread unsurprisingly far away. As they grew closer, and were just emerging through the last of the trees; loud, angry barking sounded like a trumpet in complete silence. Full of surprise, Gary's eyes widened as Growlithe growled at something beyound Misty.  
  
"What is it, who's there?!" Gary asked it frantically. But Growlithe was too caught up, now bearing its fierce looking teeth. It started bounding away from Gary, jumping across Misty and then leaping to a halt.  
  
"Growlithe! Where're you going?" Gary called out. He had taken a step to follow, when a blaze of fire illuminated everything in sight. "_Growlithe_!" He bellowed out after it. He looked around in horror. Every tree was alit with fire, and every branch was carrying flames across to its neighbour; until all the trees formed a circle of fire, burning in front of his eyes.  
  
Growlithe appeared from the flameless centre, panting wildly. Gary bent down and put his hands on its head. "Why'd you do that Growlithe? _Why_?" He questioned it desperately. He removed his hands quickly and stood up, seeing nothing in his Pokémon's eyes.  
  
And like an axe, being dropped onto the back of his head, Gary remembered Misty; still sleeping peacefully amidst the growing inferno around her. "Misty!" He shouted immediately. He leapt forward, but was forced backwards again by the immense heat which blasted against him. He wrapped his arms around his head, and dived in again quickly.  
  
He had vanished into a cloud of smoke, his eyes now useless. He started coughing painfully, plunging blindly through the dark sea for Misty. He was hunched over, grabbing through the air near the ground. "Misty!" He shouted again, the words scraping through his troat.  
  
A screaming girl had never left him so relieved.  
  
It had come from below, and he stumbled towards it. Just as he lowered himself down, a strong dizziness over came him; weighing him down. The clouds around him were becoming darker still, and a deeper darkness crept across his eyes...  
  
"Gary!"  
  
Misty was looking all around her, until she saw him. He had collapsed in a heap close beside her. "_Gary_!" She reached out to him, fighting against a violent cough.  
She ripped herself out from the restraints of her sleeping bag and rushed over to him. "Gary, get up! Get _up_!" She cried out angrily, tugging and pulling with as much force as possible.  
  
Then she remembered something, a thought sprang to her mind; one she used to dream about before it had become reality -- her bag. Misty reached out and grabbed it from the place she'd gazed at so longingly before. She tore it open and threw out her Pokéballs.  
  
She released three. Gyrados grew into a tower above her; under her control for the first time. Staryu and Starmie stood alert and ready, shoulder to shoulder. She didn't hesitate to send orders, as the smoke began burning around her eyes. "Starmie, Staryu -- Watergun! Gyrados -- Hydropump!"  
  
All three emitted streams of water from their mouths, sprouting high above and through all the trees. The fire was killed within the blink of an eye, as Gyrados' Hydropump saturated the trees -- along with everything else.  
  
Misty covered her head, feeling water blasting her skin from all directions. "Stop!" She shouted.  
  
The sound of Pokémon gurgling water from their depths was stopped. The loud noises of tree branches breaking, and falling, diminished slowly. Gyrados let out a roar, celebrating its victory over the blaze.  
  
Misty stood sheltered by her arms. The forest slept in the wake of a disaster, only Misty's erratic breathing heard seeping into the air. "Good work you guys," She managed to tell them, before gasping, "Return!" She collapsed down onto her knees, the ground now covered in a thick layer of mud. Dropping her bag and her shoulders, she turned to Gary.  
  
There was still smoke hanging in the air, acting like a thin slip of mist; draped across everything in sight. She bent down towards him, being sure to whisper. "Gary, wake up. Can you hear me?" She patted his cheek gently, seeing the last signs of the mark she'd given him, still coloured into his complexion. She waited wearily. "Wake up, Gary."  
  
Gary shot upright with the speed of a bullet. His head shot around in all directions. "What? W-- is-- is it-- what happened?"  
  
Misty lightly put her hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him. "It's ok. The fire's out."   
  
Gary let out a sigh of relief, his entire posture relaxing. But as he looked around him again, he looked more shocked than ever. "You used..."  
  
"Water Pokémon." Misty finished.   
  
"I..."  
  
"You must of fainted, Gary." Misty watched his open-mouthed face, as he silently took everything in.   
  
"I-I fainted...?" Gary asked, his face dropping, almost disappointed. He looked downwards, and then up at Misty again. "_You_ saved us..." He said in realisation. "_You_..."  
  
"Yeah, _me_. You gonna thank me or what?" Misty gave a weak laugh, wiping away the strips of wet hair sticking to her face.  
  
Gary continued to gaze at her. And as if fighting a conflict deep within, he muttered, "Thanks." Never once looking away.  
  
Misty smiled warmly and stood up. "This place is a mess, maybe we should go somewhere else to sleep."  
  
"No kidding." Gary had followed her decision to rise a second later, and turned towards her with a curious look. "You tired?"  
  
Misty blinked her eyes, as if testing herself. She was cold and wet, her eyes and skin still irritable and stinging, but she was far from tired. She shook her head slowly.  
  
"Well," He said to her, his feet sinking and making muddy footsteps in the ground. "we should start walking to Pewter City. We'll get there by morning."  
  
They had both agreed, Misty forgetting to moan about the long journey on foot, and started to plod past the destruction they'd made; never really leaving it behind, as they talked about it all through the night. Gary thoroughly enjoying adding intricate details onto his side of the story.  
  
"Why'd you go back in then?" Misty had asked him, after he told her how the fire had started.  
  
Gary hesitated, dragging his feet along the ground all the way. "Well you-- you were, I--" He hesitated with the words. "Come on, I wasn't gonna let ya die!"  
  
"Even after," Misty avoided his eyes, looking sideways. "what I said, you came back to save me?"  
  
Gary's entire body seemed to flinch, his face wincing. "Whad'ya say again? I forgot. No-- Misty, it--" Misty had tried to hug him, in a over flowing spur of emotions, but he caught her arms before she could. "It was nothing, ok?"  
  
He shrugged off any essence of sentiment that remained; Misty smiling to herself. "You're really not a bad guy, you know that?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah." He mumbled to her in reply.  
  
_Chapter 2 coming soon._  
  
---  
  
Author's Note: Ah bhuel, twasn't that bad, was it? I kind of hoped I might be able to enter this in the Egoshipper contest, but I'm exactly sure if I'll get it finished in time. I suppose by now you're in tune with the relationship between them, no? Of course there's nothing romantic... yet. ^_^;; Jesus, do you know how young they are? Besides I don't like fics when they're just stuck together as a couple, barely knowing each other. *cough* Only about a week together and they're further than Ash and Gary'll be for years to come. *cough* ^_^;; Anyway. Sorry if you thought this was going to be better or something, 'Cause it wasn't. Look forward to the next chapter if you want to see them battle Brock, meet Ash, face danger and adventures (oh, whoop-di-dooh!) meet some other known characters, and of course a lot of those friendship and love values as well. Awww... ^_^ 


	2. Break my bones

Stick and Stones -

**Stick and Stones** - Chapter 2  
  
Authors notes: First I'm going to apologise about my horrible writing. I'm getting so lazy nowadays. I don't know whether my old stuff or new is better. But Meh. Let's carrrrrry on, shall we? I'm quite proud I actually got this finished, so to hell with whether it's good or not ^_^;

Btw, the lines separate scenes and different Points of view -- so don't get confused :D

It was hours before they reached Pewter City. The sun was starting to show in the distance; its fiery colours blazing in the sky. The stains of smoke on their skin became visible in the light, and the thin layer of mud painted onto them cracked as they walked. By the time they had come to the heart of Pewter City, the daily routine of the town had started, and The Pokémon Centre was open.  
  
"You going in?" Gary asked her, looking at it as they passed.   
  
Misty turned to the entrance. "I haven't been to one in ages -- probably should after last night." She clutched her bag even tighter, and turned to Gary as they began waiting at the counter. Her tone of voice then changed dramatically. "So, I guess this means I can have my bag now, does it?" She said teasingly, lowering her eyes down to it.  
  
He slid his elbow further across the counter and grinned. "I suppose you earned it."  
  
"Great." Misty said, and she neatly placed her refreshed Pokéballs back into her bag.  
  
Gary followed her as she began walking outside, where she was about to walk straight on. He caught a glimpse of a smaller forest up ahead; the trees were spread out further apart, and mountains rose up in sight behind it. "You going to catch Pokémon?" He assumed this. If she was going home she'd be going left.  
  
Misty looked around at him. "It's a lot easier now that I _have_ some." She told him smartly.  
  
Gary stood watching her leave for a second, before turning around himself. The Gym was to his left, just across the street. He walked along casually; his hands in his pockets and his eyes fixed on it: The Pewter Gym. It was built from large boulders, giving it a somewhat prehistoric look. Gary snickered at its appearance. "Easy." He muttered to himself. But he slowed to a stop a few steps later.  
  
"Hey Misty," He spoke in a loud voice, turning his head slightly. "don't ya wanna see me battle?"  
  
He turned around a bit more, seeing her walk up to his side. "This should be good." She said. "If you're as good as you say you are."  
  
Gary walked on confidently, even more so, now that someone was about to witness this.  
  
The Gym was as dark as night inside, seeing its only light after Gary had opened the large boulder doors. Their eyes followed a shadow, moving across the wall opposite them. It stopped and sat on a stone slab. "You're here very early." A cold voice echoed across to them. "You must be a serious trainer." Misty felt herself shiver at the monotonous voice.  
  
"I'm Gary Oak, the greatest trainer from Pallet Town -- I'm as serious as they get!" Gary called back confidently.  
  
"I'm Brock." The figure answered, and then spoke again. "Pallet Town? I've never had a challenger from there." He mumbled, hardly sounding interested by the matter.  
  
"That's not surprising." Gary smirked to no one in particular, feeling even more eager to begin with every second.  
  
"The girl can watch upstairs -- I wouldn't want her to get hurt." Brock said calmly. Misty stamped her way upstairs; feeling rather flustered. She wouldn't mind him getting hurt.  
  
"Can we get on with this?" Gary complained, sounding impatient.  
  
A deep breath was taken, before Brock clicked his fingers. Two platforms drew together on command, each planted with rocks on its surface. Together they made a rocky terrain in front of the challenger. There was a coat of excitement glossed over Gary eyes, and he lit up like a child in a toy shop. He watched Brock come into the light, throwing out a Pokéball.  
  
Misty draped her arms across the bars, watching them from above. She hated to say she was impressed. Both the Pokémon Gary had picked were strong against Rock types. Not only did he know his Pokémon's strengths and weaknesses, but he knew in advance before catching his Pokémon which ones he'd need for this match. Most trainers would just stride into a Gym, using any Pokémon they had. They were always completely unaware what they were up against. Misty knew that only too well; Cerulean Gym seemed to attract these kind of people. Gary really was a serious trainer.  
  
She watched as Brock tossed Gary a Boulder Badge, which he caught one-handedly. Misty made her way downstairs again. "Well done." She said, looking at the badge catch the light from outside.  
  
Gary sighed happily as he carefully placed it into his pocket. "See ya Brock! I'd be looking for a new job if I was you!" He chuckled at himself and turned to exit, before a voice sounded from behind him.  
  
"You're good," Brock said to him, in a low voice. "but you still have much to learn."  
  
Gary drew his head back and sniggered. "Come on, Misty. Let's get outta this dump."  
  
Misty grumbled in disapproval when they left. "Can't you beat someone without doing that?"  
  
Gary however, hadn't heard a single word of hers. He was muttering grumpily. "Still gotta lot to learn, learn what? I beat him, didn't I?" He then shook his head and sighed, deciding to resolve the matter. "What a sore loser."  
  
"I'll be off then." Misty suddenly said.  
  
He turned around, hearing her words. "Ah -- don't you something to eat? It's on me." He tilted himself back on his heels. "After wins like this, I'll be able to afford anything." He added on proudly.  
  
Misty turned sharply and faced him. "Gary," She started, grinning mischievously. "If you want me to stay, all you have to do if ask."  
  
He froze. She knew he didn't want to, and she was trying to pry it out of him -- as painfully as possible. She waited for him, continuing to grin. Gary looked at her with a look of near disgust on his face.  
  
She groaned, and her grin disappeared. "See ya."  
  
Gary regained himself as she was walking away. "Alright," he drawled out. "But you don't know what you're missing!"   
  
Misty turned her head around, looking ever sarcastic. "Wow, a car full of cheerleaders and you?"  
  
Gary dropped his head in defeat. "Fine," He grunted loudly in agitation. "I'll dump the cheerleaders."  
  
She stopped walking, possessing a look of slight surprise. "Really?" She asked in a low tone, her eyebrows lowered.  
  
Gary shrugged and clicked his jaw in hesitation. "Yeah."  
  
So Misty came back towards him, Gary quickly acting as if nothing had happened; Misty secretly hid a triumphant smile. He started explaining how he'd won his Gym Battle against Brock, while they kept a look-out for somewhere to eat.

"I _know_ where Cerulean is -- I live there!" Misty argued with Gary, trying to grab the map from his hands.  
  
He raised it out of her reach successfully. "And _I_ know how to use a map." He replied calmly. "Look, we are here -- Cerulean is over there." Gary pressed a finger down, and started tracing it across. "So all we have to do is cross from here... over to there." They both looked up ahead of them.  
  
The path they'd been walking lost its distinctive colour, and blended in with the dust and rock. It ended sharply, facing another dead-end road, and another steep cliff. Gary walked as close to the edge as he could go. "And there's a river's down there..." He peered down past jagged rocks and saw a distant twisting river below. He smiled, satisfied with himself for being correct.  
  
Misty watched as he rose his head upwards, looking to tree-tops. She hadn't the slightest clue what he was doing, and stood in bored curiosity. She liked him better when he concentrating; it meant less time of him acting like, well, himself.  
  
After releasing a Bellsprout, Misty was on the becoming more concerned than curious. "Uh, Gary?" She said questioningly.  
  
He had ordered it to use its cut on a large tree, and the process looked to be moving very slowly. Yet Gary stood back, overlooking it with a strange patience. Misty made her way towards him. "Are you trying to waste as much time as possible, or what?"  
  
Gary turned to her, highly annoyed by her words. But he changed his facial expression, achieving a superior look once again. "My Pokémon aren't born the best y'know. They all need to get some practice -- only amateur trainers use the same Pokémon all the time."  
  
"Amateur trainers? Oh, yes -- you've been training for years_, _right?" She said sarcastically.  
  
She watched the Bellsprout jab away at the wood, working hard under the supervisor of its trainer. She hadn't even remembered him catching a Bellsprout... but then again, do Eskimos keep track of the snow?  
  
"Timber!" Gary roared as the tree began tipping over. It slammed down across the two cliffs, and Misty smiled at the problem solved.  
  
"Nice work." She said, sounding anything but grateful as she followed behind him.  
  
Gary had crossed the fallen tree no bother; Misty had her problems. She wasn't afraid of heights; it was something else. Her eyes were fixated on a Caterpie, snailing its way ever so slowly towards her. She screamed with every inch, gripping onto the bark; she was planted half way across the tree.  
  
"Come on, I haven't got all day." Gary said to her impatiently.  
  
"I _hate_ bugs..." She moaned, holding on even tighter. She then yelled back at him. "What else are we doing today?!"  
  
Gary groaned, dropping his head. "Just stop being such a wimp and hurry up."  
  
"Can't we just go back? It's not _that_ much longer..."  
  
"It's four days longer." He told her matter-of-factly.  
  
Misty eyes widened at her mistake. "Four days?! That's impossible!"  
  
Gary ignored her, already thinking ahead. "How about I catch that thing, that way we'll both be happy. What do ya say?"  
  
"There's no _way_ you're ca--"  
  
"Great, you can never have too many Pokémon!" Gary reached for a empty Pokéball and looked directly at the target. "Alright baby, don't let me down."  
  
"Oh brother." Misty muttered rolling her eyes.  
  
Gary swung his arm back, and if pitching a ball to be hit, shot it forward at the Caterpie. It hit right on target, but instead of catching the Caterpie; it knocked it clear off the log.  
  
They listened to the small splash it made from below.  
  
"Well," Misty started lightly. "that worked out nicely."  
  
Gary rolled up his selves, frowning. "Hey, I got rid of the thing, didn't I?" He crouched down, and started towards the log.  
  
Misty stared at him nervously. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Getting my Pokéball back, what does it look like I'm doing?" He tipped his head in the direction of the empty Pokéball; it was caught among the leafs of a branch.  
  
Gary had already passed the distance it took Misty half an hour to cross. "I can get it!" She argued, holding out an arm. "And stop moving so fast, you're gonna turn this thing over!"  
  
"You wouldn't be able to get it." Gary told her. He was now only a metre away from where she sat tensely.  
  
Misty glared at him, ignoring the Pokéball's whereabouts. "Oh, you wanna bet?"  
  
Gary took his eyes off the branch, and raised an eyebrow at her. "You're kidding, right?" He smirked. "You could barely get yourself across this thing."  
  
"Just shut up and watch me." Misty grumbled. In her kneeling position, she began crawling closer to the branch. She raised her hands from the tree's surface and began leaning out towards it.  
  
Gary reacted to her move immediately. "You're doing it wrong, you know what you're gonna do, you're--"  
  
Misty snapped before he could finish, "I think I _know_ what I'm doing!" But just as she was about to reach her target, the tree rolled sideways. Gary had maneuvered quickly, and he managed to keep ahead of the tree.

He looked ahead quickly, Misty was on the verge of falling off. He stretched out forward, awkwardly grabbing one of Misty's legs before she fell. She was stretched out mid-air, having managed to take hold of a flimsy group of twigs.  
  
"I _told_ you were doing it wrong." Gary said, securing her other leg.  
  
"Just don't let me go!" She shrieked, watching in terror as the twigs began to snap.  
  
"What do you think I'm doing?" He replied teasingly, acting too calm for Misty's liking.  
  
"I'm going to die! I'm going to die!" She cried at him frantically.  
  
He chuckled, looking across at her. "You're not gonna die, you're just gonna fall!"  
  
A loud crack was heard, and the supporting twigs were no more. She screamed even louder, as her entire body lost its support. She dropped down like a rag doll, the blood rushing to her head as her legs ached; Gary was pinning them down to the tree harder than ever.  
  
"You let go of me and I'll kill you!"  
  
"If I let go of you, I've already killed you." Gary replied, and he extended his arm out. "Grab hold of my hand."  
  
Misty struggled to raise her head. "I can't!"  
  
Gary exhaled loudly. "Not this again! Come on, you can do it."  
  
"I can't reach up that high!" She complained, hanging in a state of distress.  
  
He re-gripped her legs, his arm becoming strained. After a moment of silence, he spoke again. "You know, it's not that far down..." He said thoughtfully.  
  
"Don't even _think _it Gary!" She screeched from below.  
  
"Yeah, sure." He said incoherently.  
  
Misty looked at the upside-down view of cliff's side, and then decided on closing her eyes. "Maybe you can use your Pokémon!" She suggested hopefully.  
  
But Gary was muttering quickly to himself, his eyes raised in concentration. Misty became worried with his silence, until he finally spoke. "You can swim, right?"  
  
Misty replied without thinking too much. "Yeah, of course I-- wait a minute--" The next that came from her mouth was a scream. She felt the secure presence of Gary's hands lift from her legs. She fell faster than she'd ever thought possible.  
  
"GGGGGGGGGAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYY!!" Her voice roared, reaching every crack and crevice in the trench, echoeing all around.  
  
Gary straightened up and wiped his hands. "Now," He said assertively. "to get the Pokéball."

Meanwhile, two trainers and a Pikachu were situated near a river; they were resting during their travels. One stood bent over towards the other, holding a small plastic tree.  
  
"Ok Ash, one more time." He began slowly. "This tree is _small_ -- those are _faraway_." He pointed out into the distance.  
  
Ash remained still, his face mangled with confusion. "Could you explain that again?"  
  
"Aww, forget it!" His companion slung the plastic tree away in frustration. "I'm gonna get some water. You want some?"

Ash picked up the plastic tree again, examining it carefully. "No, I'm fine." he mumbled.

"I'll be right back then." 

Brock began trekking towards the river. It wasn't a far walk, and his eyes explored the magnificent view around him. He stretched his neck up, looking beyond and above the trees. An enormously tall cliff edge towered above him, making the trees seem very small... or faraway. He crouched down to the river's bank, water speeding and spraying past him quickly. After dipping the bottle in, and filling it to top, he saw that the river was gushing out from a gap in the cliff. 

He secured the lid on the bottle and turned to leave, when noises from close-by stopped him. It was of gasping and choking, accompanied by dragging sounds, across the dirt and grass. It was coming from just beside him. A patch of growth grew separating him and it, and so he moved through to investigate.

After pushing across, his eyes fell on a girl; her body was sprawled across the bank. With her eyes closed, she was fighting a racing breath -- laying with clothes soaked to the very bone. She had fought against the river's force and swam ashore.

Brock rushed over to her side -- his face expressing serious concern. "Are you ok? Can I help you?" 

She looked to have collapsed with exhaustion. Brock didn't doubt it. After seeing the river's water begin to splash her, he was certain his decision of moving her was right. He bent down and dug his arms underneath her; feeling the mud squelch as he gripped her wet skin. He remembered to lift with his legs, and so with one heave he stood with her in his arms.

For a moment, she raised her head and opened her eyes. She stared directly at him; Brock felt a slight jolt of surprise. "Are you ok?" He repeated once again, but she only mumbled nonsense, and closed her eyes again.

He sighed for the long journey back; time doubled from the cargo. Not that she was heavy; her slight frame made her a lot easier to carry, her thin legs fitting neatly across his lower arm. 

And she looked young. Her skin was fair, and her water-tortured hair looked ginger in colour. After a few thoughts of how she had befallen such an accident -- Brock had reached where Ash was. 

Now holding the tiny plastic tree in the air, he turned and almost jumped from the sight. "Wah... Brock, what happened?!" He asked, rushing towards him.

Brock placed her down onto the grass, standing up again. "I found her by the river, she'd passed out." Brock rubbed his acheing back -- he hadn't lifted with his legs.

"Is she ok?" Ash asked urgently. 

"She'll be fine." Brock answered, dismissing any need for Ash to worry. "Nothing my trusty first-aid box can't help." Brock scanned the long graze on her lower leg, blood now beginning to appear.

Ash and Pikachu watched with interest for the next fifteen minutes, as Brock applied a bandage to the graze, surrounded her with a towel and finally cushioned her into a comfortable resting position.

While Pikachu stood worryingly at the girl's head, growing a sense of attachment to the unconscious girl; Ash helped Brock pack the supplies away. "You think she's a secret agent and had to escape by jumping off a cliff?" Ash suggested excitedly. 

Brock smiled, closing the box. "Yeah, that, or she could have fallen."

Ash grumbled with the lack of adventure and action in Brock's theory. His face soon brightened. "I bet she was pushed!"

Brock raised a questioning eyebrow at his remark. "I guess we'll have to wait until she wakes up to find out."

Ash stopped asking questions as he sat on a rock, emerged in deep thought. Brock sat on the same rock, falling back onto its broad surface. They had agreed to the obvious -- they would stay and wait until she woke up. Brock didn't even have to assure Ash that it wouldn't be long, for Ash was far too curious to leave.

"Hey Brock, how'd you get so good at all that first-aid stuff?"

"I've got years practice." He replied.

Ash chuckled lightly. "You did better than any Nurse Joy ever could."

Brock made a happy mumbling sound, his tone of voice changing. "I guess a stop by the hospital wouldn't hurt..." He stroked his chin grinning.

"Maybe she won't want to goto the hospital. I bet she has another urgent mission to complete." Ash said, looking in the sleeping girl's direction.

"We'll see, Jo-- I mean Ash."

"Now really Ash, can a trainer like you afford to be relaxing?"

Ash and Brock's heads looked up to see a visitor on their spot in the forest. While Brock's face was etched with confusion, Ash was clearly suprised. "Gary!" he exclaimed.

Gary tipped his head in the girl's direction. "I see you've taken her hostage."

Ash jumped up defensively. "We were just helping her. What's it to you?"

He eased his head downwards, sighing heavily. "She's my partner in crime, of course." 

"I _knew _it." Ash muttered, snapping his fingers.

"Pikapi." Pikachu shook its head at its trainer.

Gary grinned and began walking towards her, turning his head around to Ash. "So Ash, you caught any Pokémon?"

Before Ash could splutter out his answer, Brock had jumped up; he proceeded towards Gary. "She's just resting." He told him, seeming almost protective over his patient.

Gary backed away slightly, still grinning. "Well, thanks for the charity work boys, but we're gonna have to get going now."

"What makes you think she'd want to go with you?" Ash questioned him.

Brock spoke over Ash. "I'd let her stay for a little while longer."

"Aww, she's fine. All she needs is a little waking up..." Gary bent down and pinched her nose. After a few minutes she jumped, coughing and gasping for breath. Gary looked back at Ash, smiling. "Of course she wants to go with me."

"YOU!I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" She roared on awakening, and grabbed for Gary's neck. He leapt away quickly; jumping to his feet. She immediately began chasing him.

Ash and Brock stood still, observing. "I didn't think Gary was ever wrong." Ash commented, watching her pin him to the ground.

"Pika pika." 

She raised her fist up threateningly, and Gary held up his hands in defense. He was laughing hysterically, not exactly taking her violence seriously. "Come on Misty, you really think I'd do that without doing some calculations first?"

Misty shook him angrily. "What kind of calculations?! You dropped me off a cliff!"

Gary replied smugly. "I worked out the speed you'd fall at. I knew you wouldn't die."

Brock had recognised Gary as the same over-confident Gary who challenged him days ago. "Very clever." He muttered. 

Ash frowned at Gary after hearing his friend's words. "You're lucky she's still alive!" He objected.

Misty released Gary from her grip, and stood up. She looked remotely pleased with Ash. "Thank you-- ah, what's your name?"

Ash smiled and introduced him and Brock proudly. 

"Wait a minute -- you're Ash?" Misty looked questioningly at Gary, and then back to Brock. "Aren't you the Pewter Gym leader?"

Gary stood up behind them, brushing any trace of dirt from his clothes. "So he is. The sore loser -- hey, you two make a great couple." Gary chuckled as Misty ignored his remark, continuing to talk to Brock.

"Were you the one who brought me from the river? I remember someone..." 

Brock smiled back, almost bashfully. "Yeah, you had a cut on your leg as well." He indicated towards her leg, and Misty saw it bandaged up.

"Wow, thanks." She smiled, and then looked to the ground. "I don't know what to say, is there anything I can do?"

Ash and Brock exchanged a considering look, and Ash shrugged. "You want to come along with us? We're going to Cerulean -- I'm going to get a badge."

Misty hesitated. "I, um..."

"She owes me a car." Gary prompted, stepping forward. "So we gotta get _walking_ to Cerulean. Wasted enough time today already..." He mumbled, glaring at Misty. He turned to Ash, and brightened. "I wouldn't be so confident about that Cascade badge Ashy, not all the gym leaders are as easy as that one." He sniggered at Brock, and then turned around.

Brock extended his arm to hold Ash back from attacking Gary. Misty took a few steps backwards. "Thanks for everything, you guys." She waved and then followed behind Gary, who she started talking to furiously as they walked further away.

"I'm gonna get that badge -- I'll show him!" Ash declared, clenching his fists. 

Brock looked out after them, and picked up his bag casually. "Well, she'd want to be owing him a car."

Chapter 3 coming soon.

**Authors notes:** Welp. Hope you liked it. The next chapter will be on its way... hopefully soon enough. I'm sorry this one took so long. But hey, at least it came ^_^;; Btw, I'm sure Father Ted fans noticed something I put into the fic. (not very well, but nice all the same) Oh, and I'm sorry about the crappiness of Ash and Brock's appearance. I probably could have made it better... but meh, what are you gonna do? ^_^; Besides, I have more time to develop everything. Of course they'll be more characters from the series, as well as a few things answered that I've been brought up. (where?) I'm hardly going to leave it here. Well, review nicely. or horribly, I don't really mind :P


End file.
